


Pearls

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [54]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Watson sometimes envies Henry Higgins.





	Pearls

Sherlock Holmes left the concert hall in a dudgeon that only escaped a petulant stomp by a few degrees.

Watson sighed, and followed his friend. He caught up with the young man leaning against a wrought-iron fence that surrounded the impressive building, furiously smoking a cigarette. Holmes' elegant evening wear was now askew, his collar and tie loosened as if he were a dockworker about to hoist a crate. "Well? What's the matter?"  
  
"I've seen ballet swans take less time to die!" Holmes gestured with his cigarette in the general vicinity of the hall they'd exited, the gaslight flashing off his spectacles. "What was the point of that prolonged exercise in musical begging?"

A bit of contemporary culture for a callow and feckless consulting detective who was smart as a whip and had all the social skills of one as well… Logic, Watson, use logic. "This chorale is a topic of current debate; it's bound to come up in conversation while you are undercover, and exposure will permit you to speak intelligently on the subject. You play the violin" ('very badly,' Watson did not add) "so I'd assumed you had an interest in music."

"Pah!" Holmes tossed his cigarette butt into the shrubbery. "Arguing with fate over an inevitable demise doesn't intrigue me. When there's a musical murder, bring me back."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #21, **The Dream of Gerontius.** Use the orchestral work (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAbOgpcSEYg> or just the prompter’s favourite bit at <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAbOgpcSEYg>) or the [poem](http:/www.ccel.org/n/newman/gerontius/gerontius.htm) as inspiration today.


End file.
